My Boyfriend?
by cherry-kim26
Summary: Memiliki kekasih seorang junior di sekolah tak pernah terbayangkan sedikitpun dalam benak Minseok. Terlebih seorang namja juga? /Yaoi/xiuhan


**_Inspirited by Valleria Verawati's Story.._**

_(Ada perubahan disana-sini, termasuk tentang boyxboy)_

.

.

.

**_Happy Reading_**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Title : My Boyfriend?<p>

Main Cast : Kim Minseok

Other Cast : EXO, Infinite, Winner, Red Velvet, A Pink and other. (Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)

Genre : seperti biasa tolong tentuin aja sendiri ya ^^

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, typo dimana-mana

.

.

.

Suasana pintu gerbang Athen High School masih terlihat sangat lengang. Di sekitar halaman sekolah itu baru terlihat beberapa kelompok siswa dengan kartu bertuliskan 'PANITIA' terkalung manis dileher mereka tengah sibuk membaca sesuatu di buku yang mereka bawa.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Minseok, menatap intens sekelilingnya yang masih sepi akan mangsa-mangsanya. "Seokie-ah kau harus tegas dan membuat mereka takut jika anak-anak baru itu tiba, okay."

"Tak usah kau beritahupun aku akan melakukannya dobi." Respons Minseok singkat. Namja bertubuh mungil itu berdiri tegak sambil sesekali memerhatikan gerbang sekolah yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya, sepi akan mangsa.

Udara pagi itu masih terasa agak lembap. Jalanan masih basah bekas guyuran hujan pagi tadi. Tapi beberapa anak yang tergabung dalam Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah Athen High School sudah berkumpul di sekolah sejak pukul 7 pagi tadi dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Tak ada seorang pun yang memasang wajah lemas, terutama sang ketua OSIS Athen High School. Si mungil dengan wajah super imut bak bayi nya dan tingkahnya yang terkenal angkuh. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Minseok, yang lebih sering disapa 'Seokie'.

Bahkan saking semangatnya Minseok sudah tiba di sekolah sejak pukul 6 pagi. Sungguh, dedikasi yang tinggi untuk menyukseskan acara orientasi siswa baru ini. –Eh omong-omong ini adalah acara MOS–

Yup, Hari ini adalah hari pertama MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) untuk anak-anak kelas 1 yang untuk pertama kalinya mereka dikenalkan kepada para guru-guru, senior dan lingkungan sekolah. Tak sedikit di acara orientasi ini dijadikan ajang membalaskan dendam oleh para senior yang lebih dulu merasakan kerasnya masa orientasi. Bahkan ada yang menjadikan acara orientasi ini sebagai ajang untuk mencari kekasih. Okay, untuk yang satu itu beberapa teman dekat Minseok sudah pernah mengalaminya. Tapi untuk dirinya sendiri? Sepertinya tidak akan pernah, mengingat Minseok terkenal dengan keangkuhannya dan susah ditaklukan.

"Eh, dobi, apa semua sudah ada di posisi masing-masing?" tanya Minseok memecah kesunyian.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Tenang saja, semua sudah stand by di tempat masing-masing." Minseok hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Minseok kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada gerbang tanpa berkedip, "Siapa saja yang bertugas menjaga gerbang dan memeriksa kelengkapan atribut anak-anak baru itu?"

"Mmm... Dongwoo, Mino, Na Eun, Seulgi... dan satu lagi... si Kai." Minseok tersenyum puas. Lima orang yang baru saja disebut Chanyeol adalah anak buah kesayangannya. Bagaimana tidak, selain bertampang sangar, mereka juga sangat tegas, bermulut pedas, dan pantang disogok. Minseok sangat yakin jika lima orang itu akan melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan sangat baik.

"Dan sepertinya mangsa kita sudah datang!" seru Minseok senang dengan senyum yang merekah dan memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang tertanam manis di gusi merahnya.

"Kajja, kita harus bersiap di tempat kita. Tak akan aman jika kita mengeksekusi anak-anak yang melanggar di sini." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan basket yang tak jauh dari tempat semulanya berdiri, diikuti oleh Minseok dengan langkah santainya.

.

.

.

"Yak kalian, ayo cepat-cepat! Apa kalian keturunan siput? Sangat Lelet!" Seulgi meneriaki segerombolan Siswa baru yang berjalan kaki ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Penampilan mereka itu terlihat sangat unik. Mereka memakai topi yang terbuat dari batok kelapa yang dibelah menjadi dua dengan warna yang berbeda-beda, mengenakan kalung yang terbuat dari potongan-potongan lobak yang digantung bersama kertas karton putih yang bertuliskan nama julukan mereka. Kaos putih polos dan training berwarna gelap ikut serta dalam fashion style para siswa baru itu yang dipadupadankan dengan sepatu berbeda warna untuk kaki kanan dan kirinya.

"Yak, anak siput! Kalau dalam hitungan ketiga kalian belum juga sampai di

hadapan ku, aku suruh kalian lompat kodok!" Ancam Mino.

"Satu...!" Mino mulai menghitung. Gerombolan anak-anak itu bergegas berlari menuju senior-senior mereka dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Tiga...! Cepat lompat kodok semuanya!" bentak Mino.

Para siswa baru itu menghentikan langkahnya dan saling tatap satu sama lain. Seingat mereka hitungannya baru sampai diangka satu, tapi mengapa sudah berubah menjadi tiga? Sepertinya ada angga yang terlewat. Dan bukannya melanjutkan berlari, mereka malah sibuk dengan tatapan penuh tanyanya yang dilemparkan kepada para seniornya.

"Kalian mengerti lompat kodok tidak sih? Cepat melompat kodok dari situ!" Suho ikut membentak-bentak.

Suara dan wajah Suho yang memang menyeramkan membuat siswa-siswa baru itu langsung berjongkok dan mulai melompat seperti kodok. Mereka meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan mulai melompat dengan kedua kaki.

"Yang udah sampai di hadapan senior dengan rambut berwarna coklat itu langsung berdiri dan membuat barisan." Dongwoo, yang tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang dimaksud Na Eun, langsung mengambil posisi dan mengatur beberapa anak yang sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Kalian yang baru datang, ikuti teman-teman yang lain melompat kodok!" seru Suho kepada sekelompok anak yang baru saja tiba.

"Hei kau! Sedang apa hah?" tegur Kai dengan suara tingginya kearah seorang namja yang sedang asyik melompat dengan kedua tangan terjulur kedepan, bukan di belakang kepala seperti siswa-siswa yang lainnya.

"Saya, Senior?" tanya namja itu dengan tampang heran.

"Iya, kau..." Kai membaca karton nama yang menggantung di leher anak baru itu. "KATRO, kemari kau!" ujar Kai ketus.

"Eh, salah saya apa, senior?" tanya namja itu.

"Berdiri kau, dan ikut aku!" perintah Kai.

Namja itu menurut dan mengikuti Kai keluar dari kelompoknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau tak tau cara melompat kodok?" tanya Kai berusaha sabar begitu berhadapan dengan siswa baru itu.

"Tau, senior. Bahkan saya pernah melakukan observasi khusus pada kodok-kodok

yang sering menginep di kolam ikan rumah saya." Jawabnya dengan wajah innocent nya.

"Aku tak mau dengar leluconmu itu. Kau mau melawan hah?" Kai mulai

kehilangan kesabaran.

"Saya kan hanya melakukan observasi saja, senior. Mengapa dibilang melawan? Memang saya akui saya kurang kerjaan. Tapi saya sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk melawan. Nah, kebetulan tadi saya disuruh melompat kodok, ya saya terapkan saja hasil observasi saya itu. Karena menurut hasil observasi saya, kodok itu melompat dengan menggunakan keempat kakinya. Kedua kaki depannya bukan ditaruh di belakang kepala seperti teman-teman saya itu. Mereka salah, senior. Yang benar ya kedua tangan kita juga harus digunakan untuk melompat supaya mirip kodok. Makanya saya melompat seperti itu." Namja itu menjelaskan

dengan tampang serius.

Kai menarik napas panjang. Dia agak bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Terus berdebat dengan anak baru yang memiliki beragam alasan yang sebenarnya masuk akal dan wajah innocent yang sama sekali jauh dari kata menantang seniornya, tentu membuat kai ragu akan menghukum seperti apa. Mungkin sebaiknya kalau anak aneh ini langsung diserahkan saja kepada Minseok dan Chanyeol.

"Kau ikut aku" perintah Kai dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan basket, temtap Minseok dan Chanyeol menunggu.

"Ke mana, senior? Saya jangan diapa-apain, ya. Nanti mama saya marah kalau

saya melakukan hal yang berlawanan dengan nilai dan norma, apa lagi agama. Memang sih saya penyuka sesama jenis, tapi saya juga memiliki tipikal idela sendiri senior. Bukannya ingin menjelek-jelekan senior, tapi saya lebih suka namja yang berkulit putih." kata namja itu dengan tampang memelas.

Mendengar runtutan curahan hati siswa baru itu membuat Kai melotot memandang namja aneh yang berdiri di hadapannya. Apa yang didengarnya tadi? Dia mengaku gay? Okay mungkin tak usah berlebihan juga menanggapinya. Kai kembali ke kesadarannya.

"Bicara apa kau ini hah?"

"Senior jangan marah-marah, nanti tak ada yang mau dekat denganmu bagaimana?" Kai benar-benar sudah tak tahan. Tangannya terkepal menahan marah. Dia langsung berbalik lagi dan berjalan menuju lapang basket, yang diikuti oleh namja aneh itu yang berjalan di belakang Kai, tetap dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Seokie, ada pasien, namanya Katro." ujar Kai kesal ketika sudah sampai di hadapan Minseok.

Namja aneh itu berdiri agak jauh dari tempat Minseok, Chanyeol, dan Kai. Tapi tatapan tajamnya lurus ke arah Minseok dengan senyumnya yang merekah dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi yang tertata rapih dengan warna putih alami nya.

"Apa kasusnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Anak aneh," jawab Kai singkat. "Sangat cocok dengan julukannya."

Minseok menatap lekat namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya itu. Anak aneh? Apa yang aneh dari namja itu? Bahkan menurut Minseok, penampilannya tidak ada yang salah. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan warna kulit putih pucat yang bersih, wajahnya terlihat cantik dan terkadang tampan dengan dagu lancip, rahang yang tegas dan pipi tirus serta mata yang berbinar. Lalu apa yang aneh?

"Memangnya dia membuat salah apa, Kai sampai kau menyebutnya aneh?" tanya

Minseok heran, "Apa atribut yang dipakainya tidak lengkap?"

"Masalah atribut aku belum sempat memeriksanya, Seokie." jelas Kai

"Apanya yang aneh sih?" Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kau tanya saja sendiri," Kai berjalan menjauh dan kembali bergabung dengan timnya yang sedang berteriak-teriak ke arah anak-anak baru dan Chanyeol serta Minseok hanya saling pandang, heran.

Chanyeol menatap 'namja aneh' yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi, lalu

memanggilnya, "Heh, Katro, cepat ke sini!"

Namja itu celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan kiri, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti hendak memastikan bahwa memang dia yang dipanggil Chanyeol barusan.

"Iya, kau. Memang kau kira siapa lagi hah? Kau tak membaca namamu?" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada dada namja itu.

Dan dengan cepat namja itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Minseok.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau dibawa menghadap kami?" tanya Chanyeol begitu namja itu sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Mm... awalnya sih saya kira senior yang tadi itu naksir saya dan punya maksud jelek sama saya, tapi sekarang saya sadar...," jawab namja itu, menggantung kalimatnya.

"Sadar?" tanya Minseok heran.

"Saya sadar... bahwa senior tadi ternyata hanya ingin mengantar saya untuk

bertemu dengan bidadari yang selama ini saya cari... yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpi-mimpi saya. Dan sekarang bidadari itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan saya," jawab namja itu enteng. Ia terus menatap Minseok dengan sorot memuja.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi sayang sekali, kau sepertinya salah orang jika ingin mengajak bermain-main. Kau tau dengan jelas bukan jika aku ini namja! Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku ini bidadari hah?" Ucap Minseok sambil menahan emosinya. Kalau saja ini bukan acara MOS, mungkin dia tak akan segan-segan untuk meninju namja dihadapannya

"Memangnya jika namja, tak bisa diibaratkan seperti bidadari? Tapi kurasa kau memang seperti bidadari turun dari surga senior. Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau gila hah? Aku ini namja dan masih normal. Apa kau penyuka sesama jenis?" bentak Minseok.

"Bagaimana kau tau senior? Aku memang penyuka sesama jenis dan kurasa itu bukan suatu masalah besar bukan? Dan juga bukan masalah jika aku menyukaimu, bukan?" jawab namja itu sambil tetap tersenyum manis. Memang, ini bukan kali pertama Minseok mendengar seseorang yang menyukai sesama jenis. Karena tak sedikit teman dekat Minseok sendirilah yang memang menjalani hubungan sesama jenis itu. Tapi jika namja yang terang-terangan mengaku menyukai sesama jenis dan dia menyukai Minseok? Tak pernah terpikirkan sama sekali oleh Minseok, sungguh.

"Jelas itu masalah bodoh. Karena aku masih menyukai seorang yeoja. Aku ini normal" Sungguh, wajah Minseok sudah merah padam menahan amarahnya.

"Tapi aku bisa membuat senior menyimpang sepertiku dan berbalik menyukaiku. Karena pesonaku ini tak tertahankan."

"KAU..."

"Sudahlah Seokie, periksa perlengkapannya saja dulu," saran Chanyeol. Minseok menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Benar kata Kai, namja di hadapannya ini aneh.

"Keluarkan semua perlengkapan yang harus kau bawa hari ini!" perintah Chanyeol.

Namja itu menurut. Dia mengeluarkan berbagai macam barang dari dalam tasnya. Chanyeol mulai memeriksanya satu per satu. Semuanya lengkap, tak ada yang kurang satupun.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalung apa yang kau pakai itu?" tanya Minseok sambil menunjuk kalung yang menggantung di leher namja itu. "Bukankah yang disuruh itu kalung

dari lobak?"

"Oh... begini senior ceritanya. Saya sudah suruh pembantu saya beli lobak untuk di buat kalung. Tapi dia salah pengertian. Dia kira saya ingin memakan sayur lobak. Jadi dia membuatkannya. Karena memang masakannya itu sangat lezat, saya tak memarahinya. Karena di rumah hanya ada wortel, jadi saya membuatnya menjadi kalung ini. Begitu senior, ceritanya."

Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Minseok berusaha untuk mengulum tawa. Gaya bicara si Katro ini memang sangat lucu. Mimik mukanya yang innocent membuat orang yang mendengar ceritanya mau tak mau menjadi percaya. Tapi tentu itu tak berlaku Untuk Minseok.

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan cerita konyolmu itu hah?" tanya Minseok.

"Harus percaya, senior. Karena saya memang jujur kok. Apa muka saya seperti muka penipu? Tidak kan? Kalau mau, senior boleh tanya sama pembantu saya di rumah.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan jika kau jangan coba-coba mempermainkan ku? Sekarang juga kau push-up tiga puluh kali!" perintah Minseok.

"Push-up, Kak?" tanya namja itu.

"Iya. Cepat!" bentak Minseok. Suaranya yang keras membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

Namja itu tersenyum manis lalu berkata, "Kalau senior yang menyuruh, apa pun akan saya lakukan." Dia meletakkan tasnya di tanah dan mulai mengambil posisi push-up. Lalu perlahan dia mulai push-up di bawah hitungan Minseok.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir MOS akan menjadi hari yang paling dinantikan seluruh siswa baru. Bagaimana tidak, dihari itulah mereka dikukuhkan sebagai bagian dari civitas sekolah dan terbebas dari bahan bully-an para seniornya. Dengan bersemangat, seluruh siswa baru berkumpul di aula utama Athen High School dan berbaris dengan rapih.

"Okay, semuanya!" perintah Suho yang menempatkan diri di tengah aula. "Buat lingkaran besar!" Para Siswa baru itu mulai bergerak dan membuat lingkaran sesuai perintah senior mereka.

"Sekarang semuanya dengar baik-baik!" suara Seulgi memecah keheningan.

"Tadi pagi kalian telah diminta untuk mengumpulkan surat cinta dan surat benci untuk kakak senior kalian kepada wali kelas masing-masing. Tapi ada satu surat yang rasanya aneh dan saya mau pengirim surat itu maju ke tengah lingkaran," lanjut Seulgi.

"Xi Luhan dari kelas 1-4." Panggil Mino.

Namja yang namanya disebut itu celingak-celinguk hingga tubuh kurusnya didorong oleh teman-temannya dan maju ketengah lingkaran.

"Kamu yang namanya Xi Luhan?" tanya Seulgi begitu Luhan sudah berdiri di

hadapannya.

"Iya, senior." jawab namja itu sambil cengengesan dan garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kenapa garuk-garuk kepala?" tanya Seulgi ketus. "Ketombean, atau memang kau keturunan monyet?" Uhh, kasar!

"Eh, senior kok ngomongnya gitu sih?" jawab Luhan. "Saya kan cuma sedikit salah tingkah karena harus berdiri di tengah-tengah orang banyak. Kesannya seperti sedang jumpa fans gitu. Mmm... Senior mau minta tanda tangan saya?"

Seisi ruangan riuh oleh tawa.

"Diam semuanya!" bentak Suho, dan ruangan kembali hening.

Taehyun maju mendekati Luhan. "Kau mau melawan ya?!" Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol buru-buru menarik Taehyun. Dia tak mau sampai terjadi keributan.

"Sabar, dia memang aneh. Di hari pertama saja dia sudah kena hukuman push-up dari Minseok. Tapi kelihatannya dia tak berniat melawan kok."

Mino menurut meski dengan setengah hati.

Kali ini giliran Na Eun yang maju dan mendekati Luhan dengan sepucuk surat di tangannya. "Dengar baik-baik, Xi Luhan!" seru Na Eun. "Kau diperintahkan untuk menulis surat cinta dan surat benci. Tapi kenapa yang kau kumpulkan hanya satu surat?"

"Oh... itu karena di dalamnya sudah lengkap terdapat ungkapan cinta dan ungkapan benci untuk bidadari yang telah menawan hati saya."

"Okay kalau begitu, sekarang saya minta kau bacakan surat yang sudah kau tulis ini dengan suara lantang." Tantang Na Eun sambil memberikan surat berwarna merah muda itu ke tangan Luhan.

Semua pengurus OSIS yang berkumpul di tengah lingkaran bertepuk tangan

dan berteriak riuh. Hanya Minseok yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan

dada dengan raut wajah yang ditekuk berlipat-lipat.

"Tapi senior, surat ini tak bisa saya bacakan," sahut Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Luna bertanya. "Kau malu?"

"Bukan senior, tapi surat ini harus dinyanyikan."

"Dinyanyikan?" Na Eun menautkan alisnya, heran.

Luhan mengangguk. "Karena surat ini adalah lagu cinta. Jadi akan menjadi lebih indah dan bermakna apabila dinyanyikan."

"Kalau begitu nyanyikan saja," celetuk Minzy dan ditanggapi positif oleh seluruh orang yang ada di aula iu.

"Mmm... boleh tidak jika saya menyanyikannya sambil memainkan piano itu?" Luhan meminta izin sambil menunjuk ke arah piano yang ada di sudut aula.

"Boleh aja kalau kau memang bisa," jawab Na Eun.

Luhan tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati piano itu. Dia duduk dan membuka tutup piano, lalu menempatkan jemarinya di atas deretan tuts berwarna hitam dan putih itu. Beberapa anggota OSIS berjalan mendekat dan memasang mikrofon di dekat piano.

"Tes... tes... satu dua tiga...," Luhan mencoba mikrofonnya. "Okay, lagu sederhana

ini saya persembahkan kepada seorang namja yang telah membuat saya jatuh cinta. Kim Minseok alias senior Minseok."

Tepuk tangan memenuhi aula. Ada yang berteriak, ada yang bersiul, bahkan

ada yang melompat-lompat tak jelas.

Minseok merengut kesal. Dia beranjak hendak meninggalkan aula, tapi teman-temannya langsung mencegat langkahnya. Minseok pun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan tampang jutek. Sangat terlihat jelas niat teman-temannya yang ingin mengerjainya. Pasalnya di antara surat-surat yang diterima wali kelas satu, hanya ada satu surat cinta yang ditujukan untuk Minseok. Selebihnya Minseok hanya menerima setumpuk surat benci selama MOS berlangsung.

Nada-nada yang mengalun dari piano membuat semua orang terdiam. Luhan memainkan jemarinya di atas piano sambil tersenyum menatap Minseok. Minseok membuang mukanya saat tatapannya beradu dengan tatapan Luhan. Luhan terus menatap Minseo sambil melantunkan lagu cinta dari bibirnya.

_''Gateun nara e tae eonaseogateun eoneoro mareul haeseo_

_Cham haengun iya,cham dahaeng iyasesange dangyeonhan geon eobseo_

_Gwaenchanheun oseul ibeotdeon nalgeureohge neoreul mannatdeon geon Luckyna chag hage saraseo geurae  
><em>

_Neoui ireumeul bureugo neoui soneul jabado doeneun na_

_Buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna_

_Na ireohge haengbog haedo dwae?_

_Naui ireumeul bureugo naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo_

_Neo haneurui haet sareun neoman bichuna_

_Neo geureohge nunbushyeodo dwae?_  
><em><br>So lucky, my love_

_So lucky to have you_

_So lucky to be your love, I am. Hmm'_

Tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh sudut aula. Sorakan riuh rendah menutup pertunjukan singkat Luhan. Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi kanan piano. Sambil tersenyum lebar dia membungkukkan badannya berulang kali layaknya selebriti yang habis mengadakan konser. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan flying kiss ke sekelilingnya. Gelak tawa, sorakan, siulan, dan tepuk tangan terus mengalir.

"Diam semuanya!" bentakan Minseok yang tiba-tiba membuat seisi aula mendadak

hening. Anak-anak terdiam karena kaget.

Chanyeol mendekati Minseok lalu berbisik heran, "Ada apa Seokie?" Minseok tak menjawab. Minseok hanya berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih berdiri di

sisi piano sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" tanya Minseok sinis.

"Karena senior cantik," Luhan langsung menjawab tanpa ragu.

Suit... suit...! Siulan terdengar dari arah anak-anak kelas satu yang sedang berdiri.

"Siapa yang bersiul?" tanya Minseok dengan suara keras dan tegas. Matanya melotot

ke arah asal suara.

Hening. Tak ada yang berani ngaku.

Minseok kembali menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri dan tersenyum di depannya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika aku ini namja? Kenapa kau masih mengatakan aku cantik hah?" masih dengan suara lantangnya, Minseok menatap ajam mata berbinar Luhan.

"Karena kau memang cantik senior. Sungguh. Dan lagu itu aku buat khusus untukmu."

"Kau pikir aku yeoja yang akan tersentuh dengan lagu murahan mu itu hah? Kau berani padaku?" Minseok menarik kerah baju Luhan. melihat situasi yang tak terkendali itu, beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya mencoba memisahkan Minseok dan Luhan.

"Sudah Seokie, ini masih dalam acara MOS. Kau tak mau diturunkan dari jabatanmu karena memukul siswaa baru kan?" Seulgi benar, jika Minseok bertingkah gegabah, bisa-bisa jabatannyalah yang menjadi taruhannya.

Minseok mengembuskan napasnya kasar, "Sekarang kau selamat. Tapi jika kau mengusik ku lagi, aku tak akan segan untuk membuat kau terbaring di bangsal rumah sakit." Bisiknya tepat didepan wajah Luhan yang tak pernah hentinya mengulum senyum. Minseok mendorong tubuh Luhan dan keluar dari aula dengan aura hitam pekat yang mengerikan. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan orang-orang yang berada di dalam aula tersebut.

Sepertinya, namja satu ini akan benar-benar mengusik kehidupan Minseok. Selamat tinggal kehidupan Minseok yang tenang.

.

.

.


End file.
